


Tarnished Flower

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Agreia (implied), Agria (mentioned), Alvin Svent (mentioned), F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at Xailen Woods Temple, Leia wants to ask Presa some questions concerning Agria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnished Flower

It wasn’t easy for anyone to catch much needed sleep that night. Elize seemed to be the only one in the room who could get some much needed shut eye while Milla clearly shifted between state of alert and something that could be considered napping at best. Leia did her best to focus on other things, on anything, yet no matter how tight she shut her eyes, sleep didn’t welcome her to it’s sweet embrace.

“Perhaps some fresh air will help me get some sleep...I don’t want to bother Milla or wake up Elize…” Leia thought to herself as she raised from her bed, doing her best not to make any noise as she sneaked out of the room. The people who lived around these northern parts of Rieza Maxia were certainly used to the climate, but Leia wasn’t, but luckily she had a blanket around her to keep her more warm and cozy. Upon opening the door leading to the balcony, Leia saw a figure of a tall woman, dressed up in a rather ridiculous outfit, yet it didn’t undervalue her menacing powers.

“Oh...look like I’m not the only one who can’t get sleep, care to join me...Leia was it?” Presa’s voice was very close to that of Muzet’s, tempting and sultry, yet now it was as if she was a long time friend of Leia’s, welcoming her to join her. With a hesitant nod Leia made her way to join the taller woman who seemed to have her eyes on the star filled night sky. It was a beautiful contrast, dark sky while the land of Kanbalar was covered in a pure white snow.

“It’s nice for once for us to see eye to eye on things, don’t you agree Presa?” Leia asked after a silence had filled the moment. Presa continued to look up into the sky before nodding back at her.

“You’re right about that Leia...but we Chimeriad have sworn loyalty to His Highness and him alone, if he feels that your path isn’t ours, then we can’t walk beside you people…” Presa leaned up against the wooden balcony a bit before tilting her head to look up at Leia.  
“How is he these days? Lying cheating bastard as always I presume?” Leia didn’t need to ask who she was talking about, it was quite clear even without Presa stating his name.

“Well...yeah, that’s Alvin for you… but I do feel that he’s trying to change...but you know, it’s kinda hard to trust him given how he...well…” Presa responded back with a hearty chuckle before she gave Leia an understanding smile.

“Oh trust me, I know...all too well...not sure if you’ve heard but me and Al used to be together, I’d be lying if I would to say that it didn’t hurt a bit to see him ally with you people but I suppose that’s Alvin for you...just don’t turn your back on him, or you might get a knife into your back or worse” Leia couldn’t help but to agree with Presa’s train of thought. It was hard for someone like her to be around a person she didn’t fully trust, yet while others didn’t give Alvin the benefit of the doubt, Leia, much like Jude, wanted to trust Alvin when they had all the reasons not to.

“May I ask something of you Leia?” Presea asked as she turned to lean against the balcony guard trail. Leia nodded back at her while doing her best not to shiver, yet it was hard not to for she wasn’t used to this sort of climate back at Leronde.

“Of course Presa, anything” Leia stuttered back in response while her teeth shivered with her.

“Why do you care about Agria? She has been nothing but mean to you and yet you try to become friends with her...what’s that all about?” Leia stared back at Presa before her gaze turned to look at the snowy wooden floor which they stood on.

“I just...well...do I really need a reason? I care about her like I care about all of you so--” Presa raised her hand up, silencing the younger of the two before she would continue herself.

“You’re not a good liar so don’t even try...perhaps I should ask you again, why do you care about her Leia? You go way beyond your boundaries to come in terms with her, even if only thing you get from her is a middle finger, yet you don’t seem to be willing to give up on her, so tell me why are you doing this?” Leia was scared of Presa doing just this for she herself didn’t have a clear answer to that. It was a good question though, why did she try to befriend someone like her, a person who didn’t seem to be worth the trouble given how even her comrades seemed to sometimes have hard time with her, let alone their on/off enemies.

“I don’t really know to be honest with you...I just get this feeling that deep down she’s...not what she seems. I get this feeling that...something happened to her, something that turned her into--” Leia did her best imitation of Agria by mimicking the girl’s odd stance, to which Presa laughed quietly in response.  
“--whatever that thing is...but you know her don’t you? Why is she so...hostile? I mean I understand it given how she’s one of the Chimeriad but you others seem...well reasonable and calm when compared to her”

“You truly don’t know much about her, not many do in fact...I rather not spill the beans of her past for she doesn’t want people to remember her as Nadia, but instead she is to us and rest of the world just Agria and I wish you’d respect her decision” Presa’s stare was in a way a bit intimidating, but there was most likely a good reason for why seemed to be this protective and serious about it. It was hard to say just what it was that kept the Chimeriad so bonded together, yet the relationship between Presa and Agria was like that of two sisters in a way, at least to Leia it seemed like that. Fidgeting in her place, Leia leaned up to look at the stars too for she couldn’t look back at Presa at that moment.

“Fair enough, but to answer your question...I don’t know really, I might be a do-gooder in that regard as Jude is that I don’t want her to hate me and...well perhaps when this is all over we could get to know each other and be friends, all of us” Presa slowly shook her head before she let out a very deep sigh.

“You have some spirit I give you that, but you wish for things that are most likely impossible...I appreciate the fact that you try to make friends with Agria for she desperately needs them, yet you are at the same time naive and childish with your wishes”

“H-hey! That’s not nice thing to say!” Leia pouted in response, yet she couldn’t really put much power behind her words for the cold took it’s toll of her.

“It’s not, but it’s also true. You are hoping that Alvin won’t turn his back on you...tell me, has he said that his last betrayal was supposedly his last betrayal? I don’t blame you for trusting him for I did so too more than once, but it shows me that you are gullible. Same thing goes with Agria. You are trying to put together a broken vase that is missing crucial pieces, no matter how hard you try, you will not succeed for you are always missing key pieces no matter what” Leia didn’t know how to respond back at Presa, the woman certainly had a way with words much like Milla did, but in different way.

“I...I just…”

“Don’t mistake my words Leia, I truly appreciate the fact that you’re willing to try and help Agria, we all are, but I want you also to remember that you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You don’t know much about her, for if you did perhaps you wouldn’t do this...or it might just be what would cause you to keep on trying harder...but no matter where our paths lead...I hope you’re ready to fight up against her, for she doesn’t share your view of the world Leia” Presa was already taking her leave, but stopped once she felt Leia’s hands on her shoulder, yet she didn’t turn to look back at her.

“Are you telling me...that no matter what I do or try, it’s all pointless?” Presa shook her head before she gently pushed Leia’s hands away from her.

“Nothing is ever pointless” Leia was then left standing alone in the balcony. The cold didn’t bother her all that much anymore, it was as if the stars above warmed her now.

“I’m not giving up on you Agria...you’ll see…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
